Repressed Memories
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: Axl has kept the memories of Red Alert's defeat in the back of his mind, but just how much longer will he be able to keep them at bay? Just a simple Axl story since he needs more love. Rated for some swearing and maybe some violence later on.


Greetings fellow writers and readers! *Scratches back of neck* Look, I'm kinda not sure how to start this off since I've never written a story about-

Bass: *Holding Roll* Just get it started already!

Me: Fine! And why are YOU here?! This story doesn't even have you two in it!

Zero: *Sweat-drops* Don't ask...

Me: *Sighs* Anyway, this is my first Megaman, Megaman X to be exact, story so please don't be too harsh. I am a big fan of Megaman series though I will probably have trouble keeping some of the guys, mainly Zero, in character. So even though I've been here for a while, please feel free to point out any mistakes or make suggestions; just no flames. Or I will send all the Maverick Hunters on you.

Axl: And I have an itchy trigger finger **C|**

Me: Yes you do **:3** Since you're here, would you do the disclaimer?

Axl: Sure! **Disclaimer: ****Night Fairy 213 here does NOT own Megaman or it's characters in anyway!**

Me: Trust me if I did, X9 and Megaman Legends 3 would've been out 2-3 years ago. **|(** Also please keep something in mind. This is set after Command Mission and X8. Mainly because I wanted to include Cinnamon, Massino, Spider and the others **:3**

Cinnamon: Wait, but I thought Spider-kun was-

Me: **NOPE!** THAT ENDING **DID NOT HAPPEN****!**

Everyone: **O~O;;;**

Me: Seriously! Capcom creates a bad-ass character, and then they FRICK it up!** T^T**

Spider: Um...I'm pleased to hear that you think so highly of me, but can we please get this started?

Me: Ok, fine...Just keep this in mind, readers who have played CM or have seen it, put that one moment at the end with Redpis out of your heads. It doesn't exist here. He's another character entirely. **^.^**

Massino: Wait, what part of the mo-

Me: **IT DOESN'T EXIST HERE. ~^.^~  
**

Everyone: ...

* * *

Another slow day...That's what Axl thought to himself, sitting in the mess hall. Ever since they had defeated Sigma, Lumine, and most recently Redpis, the only threats now-a-days were slight Maverick outbreaks. Though all of them were relatively small in numbers. He knew he should be happy, thrilled even, that all major threats had been eliminated; for now at least. Something though didn't sit right with him, not so much to stop his happy-go-lucky attitude, but just enough to make him stop and think.

"Axl?" Axl snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the voice that called him. It was Zero, one of the eldest Maverick hunters, and someone whom Axl highly looked up to. Even if sometimes he did get on the old hunters nerves.

"Oh, hey Zero!" Axl said, chipper as always, "What you up to?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You were here two hours ago, sitting in the same place..." Axl blinked,

"S-Seriously?" The young Reploid scratched the back on his head, chuckling as he did so, "I guess I was thinking pretty hard about something..." Zero rolled his eyes at Axl's comment,

"Ya, you say that every time..." Zero turned to the door, "C'mon. I actually came to get you. X still wants you get yourself checked regularly after what happened with Lumine, remember?"

"Oh. Right..." Axl stood up and stretched. "I swear he worries too much. That happened like, what, 5 months ago?" Axl said looked up, trying to recount how much time had passed since they took Lumine out. Zero just shrugged,

"Well you know X. Always a bit on edge. He's just making sure nothings up."

"On edge? Try paranoid." Axl sighed. Zero sent him a look and Axl threw his hands up. "H-Hey, I'm not insulting him or anything! Far from it! I just wish he wouldn't worry so much is all..." Zero blinked before crossing his arms, leaning against a wall,

"I understand that, but you have to remember he's been through a lot, maybe a little more than me." Axl nodded,

"Ya, I know." Axl then made his way out of the mess hall to his check up, Zero behind him.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Well, everything checks out fine! No problems this time either." The female lifesaver smiled as Axl grinned,

"Like always right? See X? No problems for months!" X, who was there along with Zero, nodded,

"Well, never can be too careful. But yes, it seems you've been OK for the past checkups."

"Sooo...Does this mean I can stop doing this every month?" Axl asked, giving his best puppy dog stare. Zero chuckled while X sweat-dropped, though still finding the situation humorous, he decided to play off of Axl's stare,

"Well, I'm not sure. It depends whether you decide to get critically injured again and then when you wake up your first instinct is to grab your guns. And almost try to shoot everything." The young Reploid flinched a little, his expression one of shock. Zero tried to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, that was an accident, you know that!" Axl said, grabbing his guns and holding them behind him. X held a hand up, a smile on his face,

"Don't worry, just a tease." He placed a finger to his chin. "Since there haven't been any complications for a while, you may stop coming in for check ups." Axl could've jumped for joy from X's answer,

"You serious?! Yes!" Axl was ready to grab his things and run out of the room, but X crossed his arms, meaning he wasn't done. Axl had picked up on some of X's body language a while back. He could now tell when X wasn't finished with a sentence or worse yet, when he wanted to lecture someone; mostly Axl himself. He still had trouble figuring out when X wanted to be left alone, since Zero still had to tell him most of the time.

"Just promise me this. You feel any abnormalities, any at all, you come straight to Zero or I. That clear?" Axl blinked at his teammates words, before smirking and giving the older one a nod. He knew that X was just making sure that nothing would happen, and was happy that he was cared about,

"Ya I promise, but I'm ok now X, really! I could probably take on 30 mavericks!" Axl exclaimed, flashing a cocky smile. Zero rolled his eyes,

"Oh really? Like the time we were surrounded by that exact number of mavericks and you accidentally used your copy shot to look like a girl?" Axl felt his mouth drop as it was X's turn to hold back chuckles,

"You said you'd never mention that again!" Axl yelled, pointed a finger at his elder. Zero just smirked,

"I lied."

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Axl was mumbling, complete with pout face, while walking through H.Q.,

"Stupid Zero making fun of me. It was just a malfunction for Pete's sake!" He ignored the looks from the younger trainee Reploids and made his way to the bridge. It wasn't that long of a walk to get there, but the structure itself was at least a half a mile. Why Axl didn't know, but he figured it was so that the main control room would be separate and far from attacks, though it didn't really protect it from aerial ones. Axl let his mind wander as he crossed his arms while resting them, and his upper body, on the rail. He liked it here since he could think things out and watch the sun set when he wanted to. The bridge was never too noisy so it was nice and quiet; perfect for relaxing after a long day, mission, or both. Axl thought back to X and Zero's teasing. He felt himself smile, knowing the two were joking with him, like any good friends would. It felt nice to have people around him that cared and would hear his problems out. Even if sometimes X and/or Zero thought some of his problems were due to his...hyperness. The other group that excepted him was he old team, Red Alert, though Axl tried not to think about those days much. After Red's defeat, and most likely death, Axl had buried most of the memories with the team into the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about anything that he regretted to which could jeopardize a mission.

Axl let out a sigh as he stared at the horizon,

"Doesn't really change much. At least until the sun goes down." He rested his head on his arms as he felt himself dozing off.

...

...

_"...Axl..."_

Axl's eyes shot open as he straightened himself up, looking to both sides. Nobody was around him, aside from a bird or two.

"I'm hearing things." He stretched, "Defiantly a sign I'm super beat..."

"Who beat you, Axl-kun?" Axl turned to see a young nurse reploid, about his age, standing next him. It was Cinnamon who was very skilled at what she did, though could be a bit naive. Axl smiled at her,

"Hey Cinn. No one did, I'm just tired." Cinnamon nodded,

"Oh I see. So how are your check ups going?" Axl gave a huge smirk and said,

"Pretty good. So good in fact I don't have to go anymore!" Cinnamon gave a bright smile,

"That's great Axl-kun! I'm glad you're all better!" Axl chuckled,

"Thanks, though I think I've been better since the second check up."

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

* * *

Well...That actually wasn't too bad.

Bass: Speak for yourself.

Me: ***GLARE***

X: Alright, let's stop before chaos ensues!

Axl: Stop what exactly? The chapter in general or their disagreement?

X: ...

Zero: I'm thinking both.


End file.
